leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Urgot
|custominfo2 = Sekunden |description = Urgot'''s sechs Beine beherbergen jeweils eine Ladung Schrot, die einen Kegel in Richtung des Beins abdeckt; alle 6 Beine zusammen bilden zusammen einen Kreis um '''Urgot. Jedes Bein hat nur eine Ladung und eine von den anderen Beinen unabhängige Aufladungszeit. |leveling = |description2 = Der nächste in die Richtung eines aufgeladenen Beines, zündet die Ladung Schrot, wobei an allen Gegnern im Wirkungsbereich sofort des Angriffsschadens|ad}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}} |normal}}, aber nur bis zu gegen . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ist, wenn der Angriff blockiert wird oder wenn er in Richtung von schaut. ** wird nicht gegen Augen ausgelöst. ** wird durch die Bolzen von ausgelöst. ** wendet keinen an und ist nur zu 33 % effizient. ** beim Angreifen bestimmter Einheiten (wie zum Beispiel ) wird Zhauns Fegefeuer nicht ausgelöst. Es wird jedoch ausgelöst, wenn man diese Einheiten mit angreift. * Urgots Beine behalten immer die gleiche Ausrichtung bei, sein Körper rotiert nur bei Richtungswechseln. Das Bein, welches also zu Beginn des Spiels nach Norden zeigt, bleibt dies auch für das gesamte Spiel. ** Die Ausrichtung der Beine hat keine Auswirkungen auf Urgots Blickrichtung, im Bezug auf Fähigkeiten wie . * Urgots Angriffsziel erhält ungeachtet der Interaktion mit seinen Beinsprengkörpern den Schaden des auslösenden normalen Angriffes. |video = Urgot-P |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Urgot feuert eine explosive Ladung an den gewählten Zielort, welche nach sekündiger Verzögerung explodiert, wodurch diese |normal}} an allen getroffenen gegnerischen Einheiten verursacht und diese für 1 Sekunde . |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Urgot's andere Fähigkeiten wenden für 5 Sekunden eine gegen an. Es kann immer nur ein gegnerischer Champion sein. |leveling = |description2 = Für 4 Sekunden wird '''Urgot , erhält und beginnt automatisch, den nächsten Gegner mit Angriffstempo}}|as}} , wobei Ziele priorisiert werden (die wird mit jedem Angriff erneuert). Er kann weiter angreifen, ohne seine Bewegung zu unterbrechen, aber während er feuert, ist sein |ms}} auf 125 reduziert. |leveling2 = |description3 = Angriffe verursachen modifizierten Schaden (mind. 50 gegen ), Treffereffekte verursachen nur 50 % des Schadens und die Angriffe können nicht . |leveling3 = % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description4 = Nach etwa Sekunden kann Säuberung erneut aktiviert werden, um diese Fähigkeit vorzeitig zu beenden. |leveling4 = |description5 = Auf maximaler Stufe wird Säuberung zu einer umschaltbaren Fähigkeit, die unbegrenzt lange anhalten kann. |leveling5 = }}| voll angewendet wird. * Urgot's Angriffsbefehle werden während ''Säuberung als Bewegungsbefehle gewertet. * Die Reduzierung des 'Grund'lauftempos, wird nicht von beeinflusst. ** Weitere werden erst nach der 'Grund'lauftempoverringerung angewendet. * 'Urgot's andere Fähigkeiten werden die Dauer von Säuberung minimal erhöhen, um die durch deren Animation verlorenen Angriffe auszugleichen. * Säuberung wendet bei jedem Angriff an und jeder verursacht vollen Schaden. ** Treffereffekte werden trotzdem nur 50 % ihres normalen Schadens verursachen. * '''Urgot wird nicht angreifen, während er eine andere Fähigkeit ausführt. |video = Urgot-W |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Urgot erhält für 4 Sekunden einen . |leveling = }} |description2 = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden Urgot in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht an allen getroffenen gegnerischen Einheiten |normal}} und (der Sprint kann kein Terrain überqueren). |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Urgot stoppt, wenn er mit einem kollidiert, diesen über seinen Rücken und ihn nach der Landung für Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Kettenreichweite |custominfo = Global |description = Nach einer -sekündigen Verzögerung feuert Urgot einen Hex-Bohrer ab, der den ersten getroffenen aufspießt, ihm |normal}} zufügt und ihn für 4 Sekunden um |hp}} . |leveling = }} |description2 = Besitzt der getroffene Champion weniger als |hp}}, kann Schreckensherrschaft reaktiviert werden (und es wird nach 4 Sekunden automatisch reaktiviert, sofern das Ziel dann die Bedingung erfüllt). |leveling2 = |description3 = Urgot beginnt zu kanalisieren, schießt Ketten auf das getroffene Ziel, es und stößt es etwa 1000 Einheiten weg. Danach wird das Ziel über Sekunden zu Urgot gezogen, wobei das Ziel da für andere Effekte ist. |leveling3 = |description4 = Die Kanalisierung kann nur durch den Tod von Urgot unterbrochen werden. Wird die Kanalisierung erfolgreich beendet, wird das Ziel und alle nahen Gegner werden für Sekunden und um 75 % . |leveling4 = }}| mit ein). * Die Ketten der Reaktivierung zählen weiterhin als Projektile. ** verhindert, dass sich die Ketten mit dem Ziel verbinden. ** Immunität gegen Massenkontrolle wird die und damit die Effekte der Reaktivierung verhindern. ** Die und damit auch die anschließende Exekution, können außerdem auf üblichem Wege mit Effekten wie oder entfernt werden. ** Wenn mit die Ketten abfängt, wird er anstelle des eigentlichen Ziels exekutiert. ** blockieren die Ketten nicht. * Wenn die Ketten beginnen, das Ziel zu Urgot zu ziehen, werden Ketten am Rand des Bildschirms des Spielers erscheinen. * Einmal mit den Ketten verbunden, wird das Ziels unabhängig seiner Lebenspunkte exekutiert, auch wenn beim Heranziehen sein Leben den Schwellenwert übersteigen oder ein Schutzschild das Ziel vor Schaden abschirmen würde. ** zum Zeitpunkt der Exekution kann diese verhindern. ** Wiederbelebungseffekte, wie durch , werden unabhängig der Exekution ganz normal ausgelöst. ** kann mit ihren vor der Exekution bewahren. ** Durch den Tod ausgelöste Effekte wie werden ganz normal ausgelöst. ** Nur das aktuelle Leben des Ziels fließt in Urgots verursachten Schaden (Statistik am Ende des Spiels) ein. Dasselbe gilt für . |video = Urgot-R |video2 = }} }} cs:Urgot en:Urgot es:Urgot fr:Urgot pl:Urgot pt-br:Urgot ru:Urgot zh:厄加特 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Urgot ist ein ehemaliger noxianischer Scharfrichter, der von dem Imperium verraten wurde, für das er so viele hingerichtet hatte. Gezwungenermaßen lernte er in Eisenketten die wahre Bedeutung von Stärke in der Krätzerteufe kennen – einer Gefängnismine tief unter Zhaun. Im Zuge einer Katastrophe, welche die Stadt ins Chaos stürzte, trat er schließlich aus den Schatten hervor und ragt nun drohend über ihrer kriminellen Unterwelt. Er knüpft seine Opfer an genau den Ketten auf, die ihn einst zum Sklaven gemacht hatten, und hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, seine neue Heimat in eine Sinfonie des Schmerzes zu verwandeln, während er die Unwürdigen aus ihrem Antlitz brennt. Der Chemtech-Terror Urgot ist ein ehemaliger noxianischer Scharfrichter, der von dem Imperium verraten wurde, für das er so viele hingerichtet hatte. Gezwungenermaßen lernte er in Eisenketten die wahre Bedeutung von Stärke in der Krätzerteufe kennen – einer Gefängnismine tief unter Zhaun. Im Zuge einer Katastrophe, welche die Stadt ins Chaos stürzte, trat er schließlich aus dem Schatten hervor und ragt drohend über ihrer kriminellen Unterwelt. Nun knüpft er seine Opfer an genau den Ketten auf, die ihn einst zum Sklaven gemacht hatten, und wird seine neue Heimat in einer Sinfonie des Schmerzes verwandeln, während er die Unwürdigen ausbrennt. Urgot war immer davon überzeugt, dass er selbst würdig war. Als Scharfrichter und Henker der Schwachen verkörperte er mit jedem Axtschlag die noxianische Philosophie, dass nur Stärke herrschen sollte. Mit immer höheren Leichenbergen wuchs auch sein Stolz und seine einschüchternde Präsenz hielt unzählige Kriegsbanden in Schach. Und dennoch bedurfte es nur eines Wortes, um sein Schicksal zu besiegeln. Als Urgot in das entfernte Zhaun geschickt wurde, um eine vermeintliche Verschwörung gegen den Herrscher von Noxus aufzudecken, bemerkte er zu spät, dass die Mission ein abgekartetes Spiel war. Er sollte der Hauptstadt fern bleiben, während der Thronräuber Swain sie unter seine Kontrolle brachte. Urgot fiel den Agenten der Chem-Barone zum Opfer, die ihn in die Chemtech-Minen unter Zhaun schleiften, während ihm in stiller Wut klar wurde, dass alles, woran er glaubte, eine Lüge war. Er war geschlagen. Er wurde versklavt. Er war am Ende doch nicht würdig gewesen. Er ertrug die Höllenqualen in der Mine in düsterer Stille und wartete auf den Tod. In der Krätzerteufe hatte der Tod viele Gesichter … Die Wächterin der Mine, Baronin Voss, bot manch einem die Freiheit im Tausch gegen ein unter Qualen gemachtes Geständnis – und gewährte sie mit der Schneide ihrer Klinge. Durch die Schreie, die durch die Tunnel hallten, lernte Urgot mehr und mehr über die Wunder von Zhaun. Die Stadt hatte etwas Besonderes, etwas Herrliches an sich, was selbst in den Geheimnissen offenkundig wurde, die sich aus aufgeschlitzten Kehlen ergossen. Urgot wusste es nicht genau einzuordnen, bis er Voss vorgeführt wurde und fürchtete, dass sie ihn endgültig brechen würde. Doch als die Klinge der Baronin in sein Fleisch schnitt, erkannte Urgot, dass sein Körper bereits so sehr gelitten hatte, dass auch Voss es nicht mehr schlimmer machen konnte. Die Krätzerteufe hatte ihn stärker gemacht, als er als Scharfrichter je gewesen war. Schmerz war Zhauns Geheimnis. Sein Gelächter trieb Voss zurück an die Oberfläche und in den Tiefen begann eine Herrschaft des Chaos. Urgot übernahm die Kontrolle über das Gefängnis und genoss die neuen Prüfungen des Überlebens. Er ersetzte seine schwächsten Körperteile mit geborgenen Maschinen, Technik von denjenigen, die ohne sie sterben würden – die Not ist die Mutter des Schmerzes. Die Wächter konnten die Bereiche nicht länger betreten, die Urgot den Fängen Voss‘ entrissen hatte. Die Gefangenen selbst hatten mehr Angst vor ihrem neuen Meister als vor ihr. Manche von ihnen entwickelten sogar einen fanatischen Respekt gegenüber Urgot, nachdem sie gezwungenermaßen seinen fiebrigen Predigten über wahre Stärke gelauscht hatten. Wollte jemand nicht zuhören, wurde der Griff um seine Kehle immer fester. Erst als ein noxianischer Agent in der Krätzerteufe auftauchte, war Urgot schließlich gezwungen, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Obwohl der Spion ihn erkannte und mit seiner Hilfe fliehen wollte, schlug Urgot ihn erbarmungslos zusammen und schleuderte den geschundenen Körper in die Dunkelheit. Es war nicht Stärke, die über Noxus herrschte, sondern Menschen … und Menschen waren schwach. Hinfort mit Herrschern, Lügen und allem, was sich dem reinen Chaos des Überlebens in die Quere stellen könnte. Urgot ließ einen Aufstand losbrechen, bei dem eine Chemtech-Ader entzündet wurde, die die Stadt über sich erschütterte. Die Explosion kam in ihrer Stärke der Geburt Zhauns gleich und brach das Gefängnis auf. Viele der Gefangenen kamen dabei ums Leben und Abertausende verschwanden in der Grube unter der Stadt. Doch die Würdigen überlebten wie eh und je. Seitdem hat sich Urgots Schreckensherrschaft nur weiter ausgebreitet. Er vereint industrielle Maschinentechnik und noxianische Brutalität auf schreckliche Weise in sich und schlachtet die Chem-Barone sowie ihre Lakaien einen nach dem anderen ab, während die unterdrückten Massen von Zhaun sich begierig um ihn scharen. Jedem, der seiner mörderischen Wut entgeht, gibt er eine Nachricht mit auf den Weg: Er ist nicht hier um zu führen, sondern um zu überleben. Wenn du würdig bist, wirst auch du überleben. Und die Prüfungen...sind erst der Anfang. Alte Geschichte Es gibt Krieger, die sich durch ihre Stärke, ihren Verstand oder ihr Geschick im Umgang mit Waffen einen Namen machen. Andere weigern sich einfach zu sterben. Auf Urgot, einem einstigen großen Soldaten aus Noxus, trifft wohl eher letzteres zu. Dazu neigend, sich Hals über Kopf in die feindlichen Linien zu stürzen, säte Urgot Chaos in den gegnerischen Reihen, wobei er häufig schmerzliche Wunden davontrug. Als sein Körper sich weigerte, weitere Strapazen durchzustehen, wurde dem verkrüppelten Urgot die Position des hohen Henkers von Noxus zugesprochen. Bis dahin waren seine Hände ruiniert und er konnte kaum noch gehen. Sensenartige Fortsätze wurden an seinen entstellten Gliedmaßen angebracht, um sein blutiges Werk fortzuführen. Schließlich fand Urgot sein Ende in dem Augenblick, der eigentlich seine Sternstunde hätte sein sollen. Aufgrund seines militärischen Hintergrunds begleitete er häufig Militäreinheiten auf den Weg in feindliches Gebiet, um dort zu richten. Durch einen Hinterhalt fiel , in die Hände von Urgots Division. Zu weit von Noxus entfernt, um den Transport ihrer Trophäe zu riskieren, entschied sich Urgot dafür, sich der Geisel zu entledigen. In letzter Sekunde gelang es jedoch einer verwegenen Vorhut, geführt von , einzugreifen. Urgot wurde durch den strebsamen Krieger zweigeteilt, als dieser darum kämpfte, seinen Prinzen zu befreien. In Anerkennung seiner Dienste wurden die Überreste des Henkers zur trostlosen Akademie gebracht, um dort wiederbelebt zu werden. Ein Lebenswerk voller Misshandlungen hatte jedoch seinen Körper in einem katastrophalen Zustand zurückgelassen; ein Problem für die Kunst der Totenbeschwörer. Professor Stanwick Pididly, der führende Gelehrte von Zhaun, bot jedoch eine Lösung an. In Pididlys Laboren wurde ein albtraumhafter neuer Körper für Urgot geschmiedet. Nun, so viel Maschine wie Mensch, ist Urgot in der Liga der Legenden angekommen, um den Mann zu finden, der einst sein Leben beendete. Beziehungen * Als Urgot noch ein noxianischer Soldat war, war sein befehlshabender Offizier . * Als Urgot der hohe Henker von Noxus war, wurde er Militärdivision zugeteilt. * Bevor er den Gefangenen hinrichten konnte, griffen die furchtlose Vorhut und ihr Anführer im letzten Moment ein. Urgot wurde durch den strebsamen Krieger zweigeteilt, als dieser darum kämpfte, seinen Prinzen zu befreien. * Professor Stanwick Pididly benutzte gestohlene Unterlagen von , um Urgot in einen Cyborg nach seinen Vorstellungen umzubauen. Das Experiment war ein Erfolg, vor allem wegen Urgots Rachedurst gegenüber . Er trat der Liga bei, um diesen zu töten. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** |Sonstiges= Trivia thumb|Priscilla, die Spinnenkönigin * Urgot wurde von Geeves und Issfire entwickelt. * Es wird spekuliert, dass Urgots Konzept die Weiterentwicklung von "Priscilla, der Spinnenkönigin" ist. Sie wurde nie veröffentlicht, aber in den Spieldateien war sie zu finden. * Er erinnert an Makron aus der -Spielereihe. ** Er erinnert auch stark an The spinless ones von den X-Men, am meisten Mojo. Sie sind eine dicke Alienrasse, die nicht ohne Technologie auf eigenen Beinen laufen können und recht verfallen aussehen. * Urgot war einer der Champions, die im Journal of Justice Erwähnung fanden, bevor sie offiziell angekündigt wurden. * Urgots Reichweite seiner automatischen Angriffe (425) ist die kürzeste aller Champions, welche die Rolle "Schütze" haben. Er teilt sich diese Eigenschaft mit . * Laut Babaganoosh war Urgot bei dem Event Ionia gegen Noxus - erbitterter Zweikampf nicht verfügbar, weil er Schaden genommen hatte und erhebliche Zeit benötigte, um repariert zu werden. ** Er erhielt im darauffolgendem Patch einen erheblichen Stärkebuff. * Professor Stanwick Pididlys Zitat am Ende von Urgots Hintergrundgeschichte ist eine Anspielung auf . * Urgots Tanz ist Kirbys Siegestanz. Eine Gegenüberstellung kann hier angeschaut werden. Champion-Einblicke: Urgot, der Schrecken von Zhaun Datei:Urgot Einblicke 01.jpg ;von Bananaband1t Champion-Einblicke: Urgot, der Schrecken von Zhaun In den letzten Jahren hat Tarics Herrlichkeit einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht, Poppy wurde liebenswert und Warwick wurde wolfiger. Während dieser Zeit saß einer der Männer mit den meisten Memes in League im Schatten und wartete auf seine Operation. Im Zuge dieser Operation bekam er 50 % mehr Beine, 5/7 mehr Tiefgang und Zugänglichkeit und 100 % mehr Schrotflintenknie. Urgot war bereit, den Operationssaal zu verlassen. Die Geburt eines Superbösewichts Urgots alte Identität definierte sich durch seine Hässlichkeit. Er war der groteske Typ in League, und darauf war er wahrscheinlich auch noch stolz. Aber diese Tatsache hat keinen spannenden Charakter aus ihm gemacht. Urgot musste … menschlicher sein. Der narrative Autor David „Interlocutioner“ Slagle sagt: „Wir stellten uns von Anfang an die Frage, warum Urgot tat, was er tat. Dadurch wurde aus der reinen Tötungsmaschine eine Person.“ thumb|center|400px|Auf frühen Konzeptzeichnungen hatte Urgot ein Jackett an, was den Entwicklern dabei half, in ihm mehr als nur ein Monster zu sehen. Der neue Urgot war früher ein noxianischer Henker, der der Ansicht war, dass dir Stärke darüber entscheiden sollte, wer an der Macht ist – diesem Ideal folgte er, indem er andere Leute köpfte. Aber eines Tages schickte Swain Urgot auf eine Mission nach Zhaun, bei der es sich in Wahrheit um eine Falle handelte. Verraten und besiegt wurde Urgot tief in die Minen von Chemtech gebracht. In diesem höllischen Gefängnis wurde er Zeuge des permanenten Überlebenskampfes und hörte die unglaublichen Geschichten über Zhauns Technologie. Für Urgot war dieser Ort ein Beweis wahrer Stärke. Interlocutioner sagt: „Seiner Meinung nach ist Zhaun alles, was Noxus behauptete zu sein, während sich in Noxus alles nur um Politik dreht.“ In Zhaun überleben nur die Würdigen, und Urgot glaubt, nicht nur überleben sondern auch aufblühen zu können. Und wenn jemand, der bereit ist, für Stärke alles zu tun, plötzlich Zugang zu Körperaugmentierungen bekommt, werden nur noch einfache, logische Entscheidungen getroffen: Ist dieses Schrotflintenknie besser als mein normales Knie? Ja? Okay, dann her damit. Urgots Macht wuchs mit jeder Augmentierung und schon bald erlangte er die Kontrolle über das Gefängnis und öffnete seine Türen. thumb|center|400px|Einige frühe Konzepte von Urgot waren etwas skurriler. Anhand dieser konnte man schwer sagen, ob er eher „seltsam“ anstatt „grotesk und angsteinflößend“ sein sollte. Als Urgot endlich frei war, zog er los, um alle Chem-Barone von Zhaun zu eliminieren. Er ist nicht gerade ein Ordnungshüter auf der Suche nach Gerechtigkeit (obwohl er das wahrscheinlich anders sieht). Für Urgot stören diese Chem-Barone das natürliche Chaos des Überlebens, indem sie den Gesetzlosen verbotenerweise Gesetze aufzwingen. Ihre Macht rührt von Geld und Einfluss, nicht von individueller Stärke, und damit ist Urgot nicht einverstanden. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Baron jagt und tötet, brennt er sich als Erinnerung dessen Insignien mit einer Chemikalie ins Fleisch. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich Urgot in der Stadt einen Namen gemacht hat. Immer mehr schließen sich ihm an, angezogen von der Macht wie Motten vom Licht. In gewisser Weise wird Urgot Zhauns Superbösewicht. Ein paar der ersten Inspirationen für Urgot stammen von Bösewichten aus Batman, die meist sowohl in ihrem Auftreten als auch in ihrer Philosophie komplett überdreht sind. Wenn man sich jedoch ihre Charakterbogen ansieht, kann man verstehen, warum sie so geworden sind – und das war auch das Ziel für Urgot. Der Illustrator Victor „3rdColossus“ Maury sagt: „Charaktere wie der Pinguin und der Joker sind düster, aber ihre Hintergrundgeschichten und ihr Auftreten machen sie so ikonisch und unterhaltsam.“ Genau wie viele Batman-Bösewichte liebt es auch Urgot, mit seinen Opfern zu spielen, und seine gestörte Verspieltheit und sein scharfer Intellekt machen ihn zu mehr als einer brutalen Bestie. Eine Zeit lang war Urgot sogar im Spiel übermäßig theatralisch. Sein Verspotten bestand aus einem einminütigen Monolog, der nur dann endete, wenn er angegriffen wurde, aber das wurde ziemlich schnell alt. Noch dramatischer war wahrscheinlich, als er sich während seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit ein Organ herausriss, ein reizendes Lied anstimmte und einen Monolog hielt, während der Spieler in sein Verderben wirbelte. Leider schaffte es das nie ins Spiel, da die Dauer seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit während der Entwicklung zu stark verkürzt wurde. thumb|center|400px|Die ursprüngliche Zeichnung, die Urgots ultimative Fähigkeit inspirierte. Sechs Beine oder nichts Der Grund für die mechanischen Beine von OG-Urgot war, dass er von Garen in der Mitte zertrennt worden war und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine neue untere Körperhälfte brauchte. Der aktualisierte Urgot verließ Noxus in einem Stück und brauchte die ganzen Beine nicht mehr, aber ein Urgot mit menschlichen Beinen wirkte nicht mehr wie Urgot. Der Spieldesigner David „RiotRepertoir“ Capurro sagt: „Ich weiß noch, wie wir sagten: ,Mann, es wäre toll, wenn er diese Beine im Spiel wirklich benutzen könnte.’“ Und dann geschah es. RiotRepertoir sagt: „Ich saß in einem Meeting, dachte an Urgot und fragte mich: ,Was wäre, wenn jedes Bein eine eigene Abklingzeit hätte und er damit Menschen zertrampeln könnte?’“ Aber mit nur vier Beinen würden sich die Quadranten, die Urgot zertrampeln könnte, zu groß und klobig anfühlen. Daher brauchte Urgot sechs Beine anstatt vier. 3rdColossus sagt: „So verrückt das auch klingt, aber diese Idee hat den Charakter wirklich beeinflusst. Datei:Urgot Champion-Einblicke.jpg Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Zertrampeln durch Flammenwerferknie – dem Vorgänger der Schrotflintenknie – ersetzt wurde. RiotRepertoir sagt: „Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass die Leute von dieser Idee so begeistert waren. Ich dachte mir nur: ,Seid ihr sicher? Ihr sagt „Schrotflintenknie“ und dass das großartig ist, und ich dachte mir nur … was?’ Wirklich, ich war aufgeregt und erleichtert, dass das auch den Spielern gefiel.“ Halb Mensch, halb Maschine, zu hundert Prozent heiß Urgots sechs Beine waren ein gewaltiger Durchbruch in der Entwicklung, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie einfach zu entwickeln waren. Der leitende Künstler Larry „The Bravo Ray“ Ray sagt: „Ich arbeite jetzt seit sechs Jahren an Champions, aber Urgots Beine waren mit Abstand die größte Herausforderung, an der ich je gearbeitet habe.“ Jeder mechanische Teil, den Urgot im Spiel benutzt, musste Sinn machen. Es gab keinen Platz für irgendwelche metallischen Teile, die ihm nicht dabei helfen, sich zu bewegen, sich zu verbiegen oder Chaos zu stiften. Außerdem musste es sich bei all seinen Augmentierungen um Dinge handeln, die er in den Tiefen von Zhaun finden konnte – also keine Laser oder Flammenwerfer oder andere ausgefallene Dinge. RiotRepertoir sagt: „Larry kam herein und sagte: ,Okay Leute, heute habe ich diesen Teil der Maschine entwickelt.’ Er kam jeden Tag mit neuen Plänen an.“ Datei:Urgot Champion-Einblicke 2.jpg Der deformierte, aufgeblähte Körper und seine grausame, eintönige Einstellungen sorgten dafür, dass sich der alte Urgot sehr unnatürlich anfühlte, was auch mit ein Grund dafür war, dass die Spieler keine Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen konnten. Eines der Ziele von Urgots neuem Design war es, seine Menschlichkeit zum Ausdruck zu bringen, was wir vor allem durch seine intelligenten Augen uns sein ausdruckstarkes Gesicht erreichen wollten. Seine Haut ist vielleicht extrem blass und sein Fleisch verrottet, wo es das Metall berührt, und er mag zur Hälfte eine Maschine sein, aber er ist immer noch eindeutig ein Mensch. Und wenn du ihm in die Augen schaust, während er dich langsam in Stücke reißt, erkennst du, dass er nicht nur ein Monster ist, das von reiner Mordlust angetrieben wird. Er ist ein berechnender, entschlossener und erbarmungsloser Visionär. Datei:Urgot Champion-Einblicke 3.jpg Alte Fähigkeiten reduzieren den durch sein Ziel verursachten Schaden Sekunden lang um 15 %. |additional = *''Zhaunberührter Bolzenverstärker'' verringert nicht den verursachten absoluten Schaden. *''Zhaunberührter Bolzenverstärker''s Beeinträchtigung lässt sich nicht steigern. Aufeinanderfolgende Angriffe oder erneuern lediglich die Dauer der Beeinträchtigung.|targeting = Zhaunberührter Bolzenverstärker ist ein passiver Treffereffekt.}} Urgot feuert eine Rakete in die gewählte Richtung, die normalen Schaden verursacht. Falls eine Einheit tötet, wird die Hälfte der zurückerstattet. Wenn Urgot das Ziel mit getroffen hat, wird die Reichweite von erhöht und fliegt über alle Einheiten hinweg, die nicht anvisiert sind, direkt zum gewählten Ziel. |leveling = }} |cooldown=2 |cost=40 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 (1200 mit ) |customlabel = Projektilgeschwindigkeit|custominfo = 1550|targeting = Säurejäger ist ein linear fliegendes Projektil, welches zu einem zielsuchenden Geschoss modifiziert wird, sofern das Ziel unter leidet.|spellshield = blockieren die Fähigkeit.|projectile = true|additional = *''Säurejäger'' kann auch ohne Sicht ein unter leidendes Ziel anvisieren und sicher treffen, sofern der Mauszeiger auf das Ziel zeigt und es sich in Reichweite befindet. Dies gilt gleichermaßen für unsichtbare und verborgene Einheiten.|onhiteffects = |spelleffects = single}} Urgot lädt seinen Terrorkapazitator, um einen Schild zu erhalten, der 5 Sekunden lang Schaden absorbiert. Solange der Schild aktiv ist, verlangsamen Urgots Angriffe und Raketen die Gegner für 1,5 Sekunden. |leveling = }} }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting = Terrorkondensator ist eine Selbstverstärkung mit Treffereffekt,|additional = *''Terrorkondensator'' hat keine Ausführzeit und unterbricht somit keine von Urgots Aktionen. **Kann daher auch während der Aufladezeit von genutzt werden. *Die Verlangsamung lässt sich nicht steigern, während der Schild aktiv ist, normale Angriffe und erneuern lediglich die Dauer der Verlangsamung. **Eine Aktivierung des Schildes gewährt auf sich im Flug befindlichen normalen Angriffen und ebenfalls die Verlangsamung.}} Urgot feuert eine ätzende Ladung mit einem Radius von 150 in ein Zielgebiet. der getroffenen Gegner wird 5 Sekunden lang prozentual verringert und sie erleiden während der Wirkdauer normalen Schaden. „Säurejäger“ werden zeilsuchend, wenn sie auf Ziele gerichtet sind, die unter „Noxischer Ätzladung“ leiden. |leveling = }} der Rüstung des Ziels}}}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=900 |targeting = Noxische Ätzladung ist eine Flächenschaden veursachende Fähigkeit.|spellshield = blockieren die Beeinträchtigung.|projectile = true|additional = *''Noxische Ätzladung'' gewährt bei Ausführung um den Einschlagsradius kurzzeitig Sicht. *Die Rüstungsreduzierung ist dynamisch und passt sich somit Rüstungsveränderungen des beeinträchtigten Ziels an.|onhiteffects = wird nur zu 1/3 angewendet. * heilt für / des Schadens. * gewährt eine Verlangsamung von 20% für 1 Sekunde.}} Urgot konzentriert seinen hyperkinetischen Positionsumkehrer 1 Sekunde lang auf einen gegnerischen Champion und unterdrückt ihn. Anschließend tauscht er dann mit diesem die Position. Während der Konzentration erhält Urgot prozentuale Schadensreduktion für 5 Sekunden, das Umgehen von Einheitenkollision und das Lauftempo des Ziels wird nach dem Positionstausch 3 Sekunden lang um 40% verringert. |description2 = Zusätzlich versetzt er Gegner in einem Umkreis von 375 Einheiten um ihn herum für 1,5 Sekungen in Furcht, allerdings erst, nachdem die Umkehrung abgeschlossen ist. |leveling = }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range= |targeting = Hyperkinetischer Positionsumkehrer ist ein Einzelzielzauber mit Teleportationskomponente, sowie passiver Selbstverstärkung und gegnerischer Beeinträchtigung.|spellshield = blockieren den Effekt der Initialunterdrückung, nicht aber des Positionstausches.|additional = *Massenkontrollimmunitätseffekte wie oder verhindern lediglich die Unterdrückung. ** , und entfernen die Unterdrückung, den Positionswechsel und die Verlangsamung. Urgots Selbstverstärkung wird jedoch weiterhin gewährt. *Falls Urgot während der Aufladezeit der Fähigkeit festgehalten wird oder stirbt, findet kein Positionswechsel statt. *''Hyperkinetischer Positionsumkehrer'' kann von Urgot nicht willentlich abgebrochen werden.|onhiteffects = |spelleffects = false|projectile = nonprojectilefalseactivepassivepoppy}} |patchhistory= }}